Forces
by MiniMagiCcOlOurS
Summary: La guerre est finie. Cependant, Hermione est lasse des insultes de Malfoy. Elle ne prend plus la peine de lui répondre, il ne le supporte pas. Les voilà obligés d'organiser le bal de nouvel an. OS assez long, résumé assez nul :p juste un peu d'amour...:


One-shot inspiré d'une phrase lue dans mon syllabus de Physique Générale…

« Les forces possèdent une propriété remarquable : elles apparaissent toujours par paire. »

Le titre est archi-nul, j'en suis bien consciente, mais bon… ^^'

Joyeux Noël à vous, et bonne lecture, en espérant que vous aimerez quand même un peu :)

**Forces***

Hermione était assise au bord du lac, laissant son esprit vagabonder. Elle était fatiguée. Lasse de devoir supporter les remarques acerbes de ce Serpentard connu depuis maintenant plus de six ans.

Et même si celui-ci avait rejoint le « camp des gentils » durant la guerre, elle savait très bien, il le criait haut et fort, que ce n'était pas par « gentillesse », non, c'est simplement que ce cher Malfoy ne serait jamais soumis à personne, par conséquent, rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix était pour lui la meilleure solution de ne pas devenir mangemort.

Mais ne rêvons pas. Il était toujours Malfoy.

Certes, Voldy était aujourd'hui anéanti, tué, trucidé, assassiné, par les bons soins d'Harry, et l'aide d'autres. Il croulait surement six pieds sous terre, et cela convenait à tout le monde, sauf peut-être aux mangemorts, mais passons. Cela ne changea pas pour autant le comportement du prince des Serpents.

Toujours est-il qu'Hermione, dans sa naïve candeur, avait espérer une cessetion des hostilités, mais non, pourquoi diable cela s'arrêterait-il ? Elle était, et resterait à jamais la miss je-sais-tout, rat de bibliothèque.

Draco s'était bien rendu compte que toutes ces histoires de sang n'étaient que du vent. Mais cest pas pour autant qu'il avait arrêté d'haïr Granger, ni de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, il trouvait ça tellement jouissif.

Seulement, depuis quelque temps, Hermione en avait marre. Noël approchait, et elle n'avait vraiment plus la force de se battre contre cette haine, cette méchanceté gratuite. Du coup, chaque fois qu'elle croisait Malfoy, et qu'il l'insultait, elle se contentait désormais de le regarder avec une lueur de tristesse mêmée à une profonde lassitude, et faisait demi-tour.

Et ça, Draco ne le supportait plus. Il ne comprenait pas. Après tout, cette rivalité était encrée en eux depuis leur première année, depuis qu'elle était devenue l'amie du célèbre Harry Potter, depuis qu'elle formait le « trio d'or » avec ses deux meilleurs amis, considérés comme ses frères.

Mis à part ça, Draco ne savait plus très bien pourquoi il la haïssait. Certes, elle était l'amie du balafré et de la belette, elle était toujours un peu meilleure que lui en cours, en tout cas assez pour avoir toujours de meilleures notes que lui. Mais il savait très bien que la partie « sang-de-bourbe » n'était plus d'actualité. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à l'appeler comme ça, fierté de serpentard peut-être, sans doute.

Mais le regard qu'il recevait maintenant en retour, lui laissait toujours un goût amer dans la bouche. Avant, il voyait ses yeux soudain flamboyant le fusiller, et il aimait ça, il aimait cette lueur vive dans les yeux de Granger, en réalité, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne, il la trouvait magnifique en ces instants.

Par une nuit de pleine lune, il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ses grands yeux chocolat noisette tristes le hantaient. Il réfléchit. Et pris une grande résolution. Il n'appellerait plus Granger que par Granger, et non plus par Sang-de-Bourbe. Avec un peu de chance, la flamme se raviverait d'elle-même.

Etrangement, il s'endormit peu après.

Hermione, toujours assise au bord du lac, vit Malfoy et sa bande arriver. Elle soupira, lasse. Elle s'attendait à un commentaire acerbe au moment où ils passèrent près d'elle et rangeait déjà ses affaires.

- Ne te dérange pas pour nous Granger, nous ne sommes que de passage. Bonne journée, déclara simplement Draco.

Hermione se fixa de stuppeur. Elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu. Pas de Sang-de-Bourbe aujourd'hui ? Pas de Miss Je-sais-tout ou rat de bibliothèque ? Et de surcroît, bonne journée ?

Oh non, non non non, il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Cependant, elle ne ressentit pas cette profonde tristesse qui s'emparait d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Au contraire. Une étrange chaleur naissait au fond d'elle-même.

N'y faisant pas plus attention, elle se remit à contempler le magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Il ne faisait pas très chaud, certes, mais elle aimait cette fraîcheur, ça lui faisait oublier les affres de la guerre, c'est vrai, ses meilleurs amis avaient survécu, ses parents aussi, elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse, mais malgré tout, on ne reste pas indemne face à ce genre d'atrocités.

Une demi-heure plus tard, elle se leva, il commençait à faire sombre, et elle devait rentrer se changer avant d'aller manger.

Oh, j'ai oublié de préciser une chose : Draco et Hermione sont tous les deux préfets-en-chef. Des appartements communs ont été mis à leur disposition, mais n'étant pas obligés d'y résider, aucun d'eux n'avaient même pris la peine d'aller les visiter. A quoi bon vivre avec quelqu'un détesté au plus haut point, ou vivre tout seul ? Autant rester dans ce bon vieux dortoir, entouré de ses amis.

La Grande Salle, 20h, repas du soir. Cependant, les plats n'étaient toujours pas sur les tables, les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter.

Dumbledore se leva, et déclara :

- Avant de commencer à manger, je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'un bal de Nouvel An aurait lieu le 31 décembre au soir, et que nos préfets-en-chef s'occuperont de l'organiser, aidés des préfets. Ils auront également l'honneur d'ouvrir le bal. Sur ce, bon appétits chers élèves !

Un brouhaha répondit joyeusement à cette nouvelle, Hermione, elle, gémissait de « douleur ».

- Allez 'Mione, t'en fait pas, je suis certaine que ça va bien se passer, disait Ginny, essayant de la rassurer.

Hermione lui rendit un pauvre sourire.

Ils mangèrent, et ensuite, quittèrent la Grande Salle. Mais Draco rattrapa Hermione

- Granger, je dois te parler

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malfoy ?

- Eh bien, tu as entendu notre cher directeur non ? Je voudrais qu'on s'y mette dès ce soir, au plus vite c'est fait, au plus vite nous en serons débarassé.

- Très bien. On a qu'à aller dans nos appartements communs, là au moins nous serons tranquilles.

- C'est une proposition, Granger ?

Hermione s'arrêta de marcher. Elle n'était pas certains d'avoir bien entendu. Elle regarda Malfoy très, très étonnée.

- Ferme ta bouche Granger, ce serait dommage que tu t'étouffe à cause d'une mouche, alors que tu as survécu à la guerre.

Un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres, ainsi qu'une petite lueur d'amusement dans le regard. Hermione secoua la tête, et reprit sa marche en direction de leurs appartements.

Arrivés devant le tableau, elle prononça le mot de passe « forces de la nature » et ils entrèrent.

« Encore heureux qu'elle le connaissait, moi je ne l'ai même pas retenu ce mot de passe » se disait Draco.

Ils ne furent pas déçus. Un magnifique salon les attendait, à la fois simple et chaleureux. Ils s'installèrent donc confortablement dans les fauteuils mis à leur disposition et commencèrent à discuter organisation.

- Alors Granger, à quoi penses-tu pour ce fameux bal ?

- Eh bien… Disons que ça va faire très cliché, mais je pense que la tenue de soirée doit être obligatoire. Après tout, c'est quand même pour la nouvelle année… On pourrait peut-être faire un thème, genre les couples célèbre de l'Histoire. Et laisser le choix aux élèves d'un couple sorcier ou moldu, ajouta-t-elle, une lueur de défi dans le regard

- Eh ! Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je n'ai rien dit ! s'offusqua exagérément Draco

- Mais moi non plus, sourit Hermione

- Tu parles, tes yeux l'ont crié tellement fort que je suis certain que tout le château l'a entendu !

- Mouais. Bref, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je suis assez partant. Mais, ne serait-il pas intéressant de mettre un peu de pimant dans l'histoire ? une lueur sadique oscillait dans son regard

- Comme ? demanda Hermione, la lueur devant être contagieuse puisque oscillant dans son regard aussi

- Eh bien, on choisit nous même les couples. Je veux dire par là qu'on fait croire à un tirage au sort, les garçons vont piocher le nom de leur donzelle dans une coupe, et nous on décide de qui va avec qui ! termina-t-il, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres

Hermione prit un air choqué

- Malfoy ! On ne peut quand même pas faire ça ! mais elle était entièrement d'accord. Sadique va !

- Si peu, répondit-il, un air suffisant sur le visage

- Mais ça me plaît

- Le fait que je sois sadique ? ajouta-t-il, un regard carnassier

- Mais non couillon ! Ton idée de couple, rigola Hermione, les joues légèrement rosé

- Oh, il prit une moue boudeuse

- Mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Les couples déjà formés restent ensemble. C'est trop dur d'être séparé de l'être aimé à nouvel an, ajouta-t-elle une lueur un peu tristoune dans les yeux

- Okay okay, tu as gagné ! « Merlin que ses yeux rient à nouveau, je déteste la voir avec ce regard triste »

- Parfait !

- On dresse la liste des couples ? Du moins de ceux qu'on connaît, le reste on verra plus tard.

- ça marche.

Et c'est ainsi que Harry fut mis avec Ginny, couple étant déjà formé, Pansy avec Ron, ils s'étaient bien amusé quand ils y avaient pensé, Blaise avec Luna, Seamus avec Lavande, Dean avec Parvati, Theo avec Millicent, Crabbe avec Goyle, et ainsi de suite.

Ils continuèrent comme ça jusque minuit passé, et comme le couvre-feu était dépassé depuis longtemps, ils préférèrent rester dormir là pour la nuit.

Comme par magie (_aha_) leur pijama, brosse à dent, et tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin les attendaient dans leur chambre et dans la salle de bain.

Hermione se changea, et mis sa nuisette mauve pâle, avant de passer à la salle de bain.

Elle était en train de se brosser les dents, quand un Draco torse nu fit son entrée

Elle sursauta

- Oups, désolé, je savais pas que tu étais là, dit-il, mais son regard disait tout le contraire, et profita de la situation pour la détailler.

- Tu devrais changer ta garde-robe Granger. C'est un crime de cacher un tel corps au monde extérieur, s'exclama-t-il

Hermione lui envoya de l'eau alors qu'elle se rinçait la bouche, et lui répondit :

- Non mais je ne te permets pas ! De quel droit tu me mates là hein ? Et puis d'abord, je m'habille comme je veux, tu sais très bien que je n'ai jamais été une victime de la mode.

- Bon. Très bien.

Ceci dit, Hermione en profitait également pour le détailler longuement. Un torse de rêve, les rumeurs circulant à Poudlard n'étaient certainement pas fausse à ce sujet, elle en était désormais certaine. Mais avait-elle envie d'en découvrir plus ?

- Malfoy ?

- Mhsh ? il était lui aussi à la case brossage de dent

- Pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement avec moi ? Pourquoi plus aucune insulte, pourquoi de la… politesse même ? une conversation civilisée ?

Il s'essuya la bouche, et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Avant, quand je t'insultais, tu avais ton regard qui s'allumait d'une lueur que je n'ai jamais vu dans le regard d'une autre. Tu t'enflammais d'une colère sans nom. Et ça te rendait terriblement belle. Il marqua une pause. Mais, depuis quelque temps, tu ne réagis plus, et tes yeux sont devenus tristes, presque ternes et vides. Et je ne l'ai pas supporté. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, me suis rendu compte que j'étais un beau connard. Mais j'ai ma fierté. Alors je me suis simplement dit qu'il serait temps d'arrêter les bêtises de gamins. Et puis avoir une conversation civilisée, ça fait du bien, et ça rend les choses plus facile au niveau organisation ! rajouta-t-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient, Draco ne savait pas dire de quoi, mais il était étrangement heureux que ce ne soit pas de tristesse.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et dans un souffle :

- Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

- Fais de beaux rêves Granger ! répondit-il d'une voix sensuelle et charmeuse, qui fit frissonner Hermione, bien que celle-ci attribua ce frisson à la petitesse de sa nuisette.

Ainsi donc, il la trouvait jolie quand elle se mettait en colère. Hermione savait très bien qu'elle n'avait jamais été insensible au charme de Draco, elle sentait qu'il était au fond de lui quelqu'un de puissant, et de bien, mais elle ne pouvait pas expliquer cette sensation. Elle se sentait réellement attirée par lui, ce qui lui faisait d'autant plus mal quand il l'insultait. Mais on dirait bien que cette période était terminée.

Elle s'endormit, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Draco s'endormit à son tour, étant soulagé d'avoir avoué tout ça à la jeune fille.

Ils se réveillèrent, ayant étrangement bien dormi. Hermione se leva, se prépara, et pensa à ce que Draco lui avait dit la veille. Elle devait changer sa garde-robe. Très bien. Il allait souffrir de tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Elle mit son uniforme habituel, jupe chemisier, mais dompta ses cheveux et souligna ses yeux d'un trait noir.

Elle entra dans leur salle commune.

- Bien le bonjour Grang… il stoppa sa phrase, la regarda de haut en bas, et continua : Eh bien tu vois que tu peux faire un effort quand tu veux ! Mieux, beaucoup mieux ! Manque plus qu'une jupe plus courte, un chemisier plus transparent, et ce sera parfait.

En guise de réponse il se prit un coussin bien senti sur la tête.

C'était samedi, ils avaient la journée pour terminer l'organisation du bal, ils rendirent visite au directeur, qui fut très emballé par leur idée, ils ont trouvé la musique, les elfes s'occuperaient de faire à manger, et la déco serait faite le jour même par leurs bons soins.

Dumbledore annonça la bonne nouvelle le soir même, les élèves étant un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir choisir leur cavalier/ère, Hermione et Draco, riant intérieurement chacun de leur côté.

Le mois de décembre se déroula sans problème majeur, Hermione et Draco ne se parlait que très peu, mais toujours de façon civilisée, les hostilités inter-maisons s'étaient calmées.

La veille des vacances, les élèves tirèrent leur cavalières « au sort », cela donna à la fois des regards ravis et pleins d'imagination sages et moins sages, d'autres, comme Ron et Pansy ou Blaise et Luna se désespéraient, et se demandaient… « pourquoi moi ? ».

Et les vacances de Noël furent là. Beaucoup rentrèrent chez eux pour le réveillon de Noël, Draco avec sa mère (son père enfermé à Azkaban…), le trio d'or au Terrier, rien de bien particulier.

Et tous revinrent le 30 au château, histoire de faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard pour les retardataires de robes ou smoking, ou simplement pour reprendre ses marques.

Hermione et Draco avait décidé de passer cette nuit-là dans leur appartement. Ils se levèrent tôt, prirent leur petit-dèj' ensemble, dans un silence paisible que Draco brisa avec une question de première nécessité :

- Au fait Granger…

- Mh ? répondit-elle distraitement alors qu'elle mangeait un croissant

- On va ensemble au bal ce soir…

- Qu.. Pardon ?

- Bah oui, tu sais le vieux fou l'a dit quand il a dit qu'on s'occuperait de l'organisation

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Mais.. oui, c'est exact. Et ?

- Et donc je me demandais, qu'as-tu prévu comme robe ? Quel couple far allons-nous représenter ?

- C'est une très bonne question. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et toi ?

- Bah non plus… Je me disais qu'on pourrait représenter nous-même, après tout, nous sommes célèbres, dit-il d'un ton exagérément aristocrate

- Malfoy… menaça gentiment Hermione

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je plaisantais… ou pas

- Je trouve ça trop peu original… Pourquoi ne représenterions-nous pas, je ne sais pas moi, le fils de Salazar Serpentard avec la fille de Godric Gryffondor ?

- Mais on ne sait même pas s'ils ont existé ces deux-là, ni s'ils formaient un couple…

- C'est vrai… mais c'est la seule idée qui me vient à l'esprit, et même si on a dit qu'il fallait des couples célèbres, eh bien… on peut toujours faire en sorte qu'il le devienne, ajouta-t-elle en murmurant pour elle-même

- Pardon ?

- Non, non rien… Bon… Alors on fait comme ça ? Gaëlla Griffondor et Silvino Serpentard… elle pouffa de rire. Je ne sais même pas si c'est comme ça qu'ils s'appelaient.. !

- Peu importe… Moi ça me va !

- Alors c'est parfait, sourit-elle. Bon, on a du pain sur la planche ! Je propose de commencer par descendre dans la Grande Salle, et entamer la déco.

- J'te suis !

Décidément, Hermione était vraiment étonnée du comportement du blond. Civilisé, gentil, presque aimable.

Les sapins étaient arrivés. Hermione, à l'aide de _Wingardium Leviosa_ plus que nombreux, les disposait tout autour de la Grande Salle, pendant que Draco, fier de sa trouvaille, utilisait un sort pour leur donner l'illusion d'être enneigés.

Les préfets s'occupaient de disposer les tables, ainsi que d'installer le coin de DJ.

Vers treize heures, après 4 longues heures de dur labeur, la salle ressemblait à une forêt enchantée, des sapins enneigés et illuminés de lumières bleutés encerclaient la salle, des ballons bleu et blanc flottaient un peu partout, le plafond magique donnait l'illusion de tourbillons de neige, les lumières quelque peu tamisées donnaient un superbe effet sur l'ensemble, et les tables, éclairées à l'aide de bougies, étaient très réussies.

Ils purent enfin souffler un peu. Ils en profitèrent pour aller manger, et Hermione s'éclipsa discrètement, c'est qu'avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas sa robe, elle !

Mais elle la trouva assez facilement à Pré-au-Lard, et eut de la chance de n'avoir personne devant elle. Elle revint rapidement à Poudlard, Draco la cherchait manifestement partout.

- Ah Herm.., Granger ! T'étais où ?

- Curieux ! répondit-elle en faisant de gros yeux. Pourquoi, qu'y a-t-il ?

- Rien de spécial ! Non, en fait je voulais juste savoir à quel heure arrivait le DJ.

- Vers 17h.

- Paaarfait.

- Pourquoi ?

- Curieuse !

Hermione lui tira la langue. Draco se rendit compte qu'il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la capturer immédiatement entre ses lèvres. « Tu perds la boules mon pauvre Drake » se dit-il.

Hermione quant à elle, même si elle n'avait fait semblant de rien, avait bien remarqué le lapsus qu'il avait fait. Il avait faillit l'appeler Hermione. Se pourrait-il que… ? Elle secoua la tête et continua d'avancer, chassant cette idée ridicule.

Tout se mettait en place, 17h, le DJ arriva, on l'aida à installer tout son matériel, il avait beau être un sorcier, il n'en avait pas moins pas mal de matériel, c'est qu'il en faut pour que ça sonne dans une salle pareille !

Et enfin, ils purent aller se préparer. Or il se trouve que nos chers préfets-en-chef eurent la même idée.

C'est pourquoi, quand Hermione entra dans la salle de bain, elle se trouva face à un spectacle absolument divin, mais qui la mit mal à l'aise au plus haut point. Malfoy en boxer. « Encore heureux qu'il l'a sur lui ! –Menteuse –Nan mais tu sais bien c'que j'veux dire conscience hein ? –Mouai… » pensa très rapidement Hermione, avant de sortir très intelligemment

- Oups… Désolée, et elle retourna vivement dans sa chambre.

Elle prit cependant la peine de demander à travers la porte

- Dis Malfoy, tu crois que tu vas en avoir pour longtemps ?

- Oh… Deux heures ?

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle

Elle n'eut pour réponse qu'un rire cristallin, qui soit dit en passant, la fit litéralement fondre. Pourquoi devait-il porter ce masque d'indiférence non-stop alors qu'il était capable d'un sourire radieux et d'un rire aussi communicatif que celui d'un enfant ?

- T'inquiète Granger, t'auras tout le temps de te faire une beauté. De toute façon, il le faut, parce que je te veux plus que magnifique ce soir. Donc je suis bien obligé de te laisser un peu de temps quand même.

- Merci Malfoy, d'après toi, mon état est si catastrophique que ça, que j'ai besoin d'autant de temps ? demanda Hermione, un sourire espiègle dans la voix

- Euh, je euh… Hum… Je suis dans le bain, je n'entends plus rien, lalalala !

- Belle manière de changer le sujet de conversation homologue ! C'est bon, j'te laisse à ton bain… Te noie pas quand même hein !

- Tu tiens à moi Granger ?

- Te fais pas d'illusion, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air ridicule à ouvrir le bal toute seule…

- Pfff tu parles, merci quoi !

- De rieeen !

Et elle prit un bouquin, attendant patiemment, que le blond ait terminé.

Trois quart d'heure plus tard (_c'est Malfoy quand même, n'oublions pas !_) Hermione put entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, elle comprit que la salle de bain était libre.

Elle se fit couler un bon bain chaud parfumé à la vanille et à la canelle, et s'y prélassa pendant une bonne demi-heure.

Elle sortit du bain, ses cheveux ruisselant sur ses épaules.

Elle ne mit que ses sous-vêtements, bien plus facile que de se vêtir de la robe pour s'occuper de son maquillage et de ses cheveux.

A l'aide de sorts simples mais efficaces, elle fit de sa crinière habituellement idomptable, un haut chignon, laissant retomber moulte mèches bouclées par-ci par-là. Assez fière du résultat, elle passa au maquillage. Un subtil dégradé d'ombre à paupière améthyste rendit un éclat à ses yeux assez incroyable. Pour le reste, fin trait de crayon noir, rimel, le tour était joué.

Elle repassa dans sa chambre, s'habilla, et sortit dans le salon. Elle trouva un mot sur la table basse.

_Granger, c'est bien ce que je disais, tu as besoin de temps ! Ce n'est pas une critique (quoique) sache que je t'attends au bas des escaliers menant à la Grande Salle. _

_D._

Hermione sourit à ce mot, elle était assez sûre d'elle quant à sa « beauté d'un soir ».

Dans les couloirs, les gens se retournaient sur son passage, chuchotant, se demandant parfois qui elle était.

Arrivée au haut des escaliers, elle respira un bon coup et descendit. Peu à peu les conversations cessèrent, ce qui la mit plus que mal à l'aise. Mais elle continua.

Draco, étonné de ce soudain silence, se retourna pour voir se qu'il se passait. Et comprit.

Devant lui descendait une jeune fille, une femme, habillée d'une longue robe rouge foncé, un bustier lui tenait fermement la taille et la poitrine, de longues manches couvraient ses bras, des filaments d'or brodés un peu partout couraient habilement sur le tissu, et chose étonnante, une collerette complétait l'ensemble. Bien entendu, ce mot fait sourire, mais l'ensemble lui donnait un air d'impératrice, elle inspiait le respect à ceux qui se trouvaient sur son passage.

Arrivée à la hauteur de Draco, celui-ci siffla et lui dit :

- Eh bien Granger. Ça valait la peine d'attendre. Vraiment. Je crois que nous formerons le plus beau couple ce soir.

- Tu en doutais peut-être ? Tu n'es pas mal non plus, ajouta-t-elle, lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

En effet, il avait revêtu un costume 3 pièces de velour couleur emaude très foncé (lui non plus ne représentait pas le fils de Salazar Serpentard pour rien !)

Harry et Ginny vinrent les saluer, Ginny était ravie pour Hermione qu'il y ait une meilleure ambiance entre eux, et Harry serra la main de Malfoy aussi poliment que possible. Décidement, rien n'était plus comme avant.

Pansy fit bien une tentative d'approcher son Drakichou, mais Ron, étrangement, ressentait déjà une pointe de jalousie, et la retint par le bras. Il alla cependant féliciter Hermione pour l'organisation, et surtout son apparence.

20h sonna.

Les portent s'ouvrirent.

Les élèves entrèrent.

S'installèrent.

Et quand tout le monde fut à l'intérieur, Dumbledore déclara solenellement :

- Gaëlla Griffondor, Silvino Serpentard, c'est à vous.

Et ils firent leur entrée.

Une entrée magestueuse. Une entrée divine.

Une valse commença, ils se mirent à danser, oubliant les 6 années de querelles les séparant, oubliant les murmures étonnés et émerveillés autour d'eux, oubliant les bouches grandes ouvertes d'Harry, Ron, Blaise et les autres.

Ils dansèrent les yeux dans les yeux. On avait l'impression qu'ils glissaient litéralement sur la piste de danse, ils ne touchaient plus terre, ils s'élevaient. Et en fait, ce n'était pas qu'une inmpression.

Ils sentaient tous les deux au fond d'eux-même une douce chaleur les envahissant peu à peu, ils ne se rendaient compte de rien, ils continaient de danser.

Et pourtant, ils s'élevaient réellement. O, pas grand-chose, un mètre ou deux. Mais c'était quand même une chose assez étonnante.

Quand ils s'en rendirent compte, Hermione se serra tout de suite plus fort contre Draco. Sous l'effet de la surprise, elle ne songea même plus à l'appeler Malfoy.

- Draco ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi on vole ?

- Alors là… Je n'en ai aucune idée, Hermione.. Mais j'adore ça ! déclara-t-il, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres, tel le petit garçon, jour de Noël.

Alors que personne ne comprenait, la musique s'estompa peu à peu, ils redescendirent, touchèrent terre.

Se regardant les yeux dans les yeux, instinctivement ils se rapprochèrent. Et leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. Le baiser fut d'abord tendre et doux. Puis un peu plus fort, leurs langues entrèrent en danse, ils rattrapaient le temps gaspillé et perdu.

Une aura les entoura, une lumière bleuté, personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Hermione repensa alors à cette phrase que son oncle lui avait un jour dit, tout professeur de physique qu'il était.

_Les forces possèdent une propriété remarquable : elle__s apparaissent toujours par paire._

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle comprit que Draco et elle étaient deux forces. Pas au sens de la physique bien sûr, mais deux forces de la nature en quelque sorte. Apparues en même temps. Qui eurent du mal à se trouver. A se comprendre. A s'aimer.

Une explosion de joie retentit dans toute la salle, cette aura étant tellement positive toucha tout le monde. Même Pansy sauta dans les bras de Ron, qui par réflexe l'embrassa. Finalement, c'était pas si mal.

Les couples qu'ils avaient formés étaient en train de faire connaissance, ils avaient eu une bonne intuition.

- Hermione ?

- Oui, Draco ?

- Excuse-moi. Dit-il avec un air penaud sur le visage

- Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle étonnée

- Pour toutes ces années de haine et de méchanceté gratuites. Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi depuis le début. Simplement je ne me le suis pas avoué avant. Et j'étais jaloux de Potter et Weasley qui passaient tout leur temps avec toi. Mais aujourd'hui, je sais que j'ai été ridicule, et je m'en veux énormément.

- Chuut, dit-elle doucement, posant un doigt sur les lèvres divines du blond. C'est fini aujourd'hui, sourit-elle

- Je t'aime, Hermione. Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle cala sa tête au creux de son cou, et lui répondit qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

La guerre était finie. Les histoires de sang aussi. De belles choses en perspectives s'annonçaient. Mais là, à cet instant, ils profitaient simplement des bras de l'autre.

Les autres élèves s'étaient mis à danser aussi, et on sentait que plein de promesses seraient là pour cette nouvelle année.

Une année de vie.

Une vie de paix.

Une éternité d'amour.

Oouf ! Eh bien… 14 pages word (si ça intéresse quelqu'un XD) je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce one-shot. Il est donc un peu plus long que prévu, j'en suis désolée. Encore un peu je créais une nouvelle fic, ce qui n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais, j'ai déjà du mal à suivre avec « la cuisine, tout un art » (que je n'abandonne pas, j'attends simplement la fin des exam' pour continuer ^^).

Mais j'étais d'humeur romantique, alors voilà… J'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Ce n'est pas parfait, certains passages devraient être plus détaillés, je centralise surtout sur Draco et Hermione et mentionne à peine les autres (peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que je ne les mentionne pas…) et la fin est un peu (bcp ?) trop gimauve… Mais bon, c'est blocus, alors on fait des petites pauses, et voilà ce que ça donne !

Bref à vous de me dire si ça vous a plu, votre avis m'intéresse au plus haut point !

Un autre one-shot suivra peut-être, dans le même style, un contexte différent, sans doute plus court aussi (quoique, quand je m'attends à faire quelque chose de court, voilà ce que ça donne n'est-ce pas ^^') SOIT. :p

Joyeux Noël à tous :)

N'oubliez pas de sourire, n'oubliez pas de rêver, n'oubliez pas de garder votre âme d'enfant.

BzOouxXx, MMC !


End file.
